


50 sposobów na zniszczenie telefonu- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50 Ways To Destroy a Mobile, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Many cell phones were injured in the making of this fic, Wherein technology is abused in very inventive ways
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John  wie, ze to ryzyko zawodowe, ale sytuacja staje się zbyt trudna. W tym momencie sprzedawcy telefonów znają go po imieniu. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryzyko Wchodzenia na Drzewa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Ways To Destroy A Mobile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030235) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



Pierwszy raz wydarzyło się to, gdy rozwiązywali swoje czwarte wspólne śledztwo; sprawa w ustronnej części Epping Forest wydawała się być podwójnym zabójstwem. Sherlock zadzwonił po Johna, na prośbę Lestrada, i John ucieszył się bo przewidywał, z niewielkim entuzjazmem, zmarnowanie tego dnia na oglądanie TV i bezcelowe serfowanie po sieci.  
Kiedy jechali metrem na miejsce zbrodni, John siedział milcząc, obok Sherlocka, który był pochłonięty swoją komórką i zamknięty na rozmowę. Co było w porządku, ale John nadal przyzwyczajał się do swego dziwnego współlokatora i jego dziwnego antyspołecznego zachowania. Siedzieć z kimś i nie gawędzić, było wbrew temu, do czego John był przyzwyczajony. Mogli komentować pogodę, pracę, to jak szło w Sherlocka pracy... hobby... kaprysie... zajęciu. Może rozmawiać na temat jego ostatniej randki, o e-mailu, który dostał od kumpli z wojska przed tygodniem. Tyle, że jego, jak do tej pory krótka, znajomość z Sherlockiem, nauczyła go, że geniusz nie chciał słuchać niczego o tych sprawach i albo znacząco go ignorował, kiedy zaczynał terkotać, albo przewracał oczami z irytacji i informował Johna, że nie ma potrzeby, żeby wypełniał cisze niekończącym się paplaniem.  
A zatem, zamiast bezsensownie gadać, John odwrócił twarz do okna i oglądał miasto; a ciche mruczenie reszty pasażerów w ich wagonie i rytmiczne uderzanie detektywa w klawiaturę telefonu, było przyjemnym tłem.  
Kiedy przyjechali na peron, John podążył za przyjacielem przez tłum ludzi i na zewnątrz – w jasny, słoneczny bezchmurny, jesienny dzień. Wdychał powietrze głęboko, ciesząc się rześkim, świeżym zapachem otwartej przestrzeni i czekał, aż Sherlock złapie taksówkę, zawsze pod wrażeniem szybkości i efektywności z jaką jego przyjacielowi się to się udawało. Prawdopodobnie uzyskiwał to za pomocą swego gargatuicznego wzrostu, pomyślał lekko gorzko John, kiedy taksówka gładko podjechała do krawężnika, przywołana przez proste kiwniecie długim ramieniem. Jedną krótką jazdę taksówka później, obaj szli przez jaskrawo kolorowy las Epping, szybko lokalizując ogrodzone liną miejsce zbrodni, z przynajmniej tuzinem policjantów, kłębiących się dookoła- i nawet większej ilości gapowiczów, stojących wokół okręgu.  
\- Ach, on jest ze mną. Mój asystent.  
\- Detektyw Lestrade nic nie mówił o żadnym asystencie.- inspektor Donaldson powiedziała podejrzliwie, zerkając w stronę Johna.  
\- Jestem pewien, ze po prostu zapomniał. Doktor Watson.  
John posłał jej czarujący uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń, co zostało rozmyślnie zignorowane, kiedy Inspektor Donaldson się odwróciła.  
\- Tylko pilnuj go, panie Holmes. Nie będę odpowiadać za to, że pana asystent podepcze wszystkie dowody.  
John popatrzył na pełen wyższości uśmieszek Sherlocka i poszedł za nim na miejsce, gdzie leżały zwłoki, czując spore zdenerwowanie. Nigdy nie było łatwo znosić widoku takiej przemocy, spowodowanej przez bliźniego. Oba ciała leżały na ziemi, mężczyzna i kobieta, oboje byli pokaleczeni i potłuczeni; ich krew zebrała się na opadłych liściach pod ciałami makabryczną warstwą.  
\- Zostali znalezieni tego ranka przez biegacza. Para małżeńska na urlopie. Zarezerwowali kilka nocy w lokalnym hotelu...  
John skinął głowa, kiedy inspektor mówiła, ale Sherlock ją zignorował, wyciągnął swe szkło powiększające i kucnął nad ciałami. John i inspektor Donaldson w milczeniu obserwowali go przy pracy, przez prawie pełna minute, zanim ona się zaczęła wiercić- oczywiście wątpiąc,ze Sherlock wydedukuje cokolwiek z ciał i zaczynając podejrzewać, ze jest tak szalony, jak utrzymują plotki.  
\- No i co, panie Holmes?  
\- To jest dokładnie to miejsce, w którym znaleziono ciała? -spytał Sherlock, patrząc wyczekująco na drzewo, pod którym leżała para.  
\- Tak.- inspektor skrzyżowała ramiona.- Potrzebuje każdej informacji, jaka możesz...  
\- Muszę wejść na to drzewo.  
\- N-nie.- spojrzała skonfundowana na Johna i Sherlocka, potem popatrzyła w górę, na drzewo. - To jest nielegalne, wdrapywać się na drzewa w tym lesie.  
\- Ta para ewidentnie nie była tego świadoma. Inaczej byliby nadal żywi.- odparł detektyw.- Zebrałaś już wszelkie ważne informacje z tego drzewa?  
\- Jakie ważne informacje?- spytała, jej głos wzniósł się do drwiącej wysokości, której używał cały Scotland Yard, kiedy miał do czynienia z Sherlockiem. Detektyw jednakże tylko uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

***

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł?- spytał John cicho, nie chcąc, by usłyszeli go nadchodzący policjanci, gdy Sherlock zdzierał swe rękawiczki, przygotowując się do wdrapania na drzewo.  
Postawiłby prawdziwe pieniądze na to, że Sherlock nie spędzał dużo czasu na zewnątrz, nie wspominając już o wdrapywaniu się na drzewo. Był facetem z miasta i wyglądał na tle liściastego lasu bardzo nie na miejscu. Wysłał Johnowi enigmatyczny uśmiech, oczy mu błyszczały i John wiedział, że niechcący rzucił wyzwanie temu dziecinnemu geniuszowi.  
Sherlock skoczył, chwycił najniższa gałąź drzewa i rozkołysał się w górę, z zawirowaniem długich nóg i wełnianego płaszcza.  
John westchnął i zawahał się, stojąc pod przyjacielem, kiedy tamten się wdrapywał, pilnując go starannie, gotowy spróbować go złapać, zanim spadnie. Nie, żeby to miało dużo pomoc- i tak obaj skończyliby albo poranieni, albo martwi. Buty Sherlocka nie były przeznaczone do wspinaczki po drzewach, toteż więcej niż jeden raz stopy zsunęły mu się na śliskich gałęziach i tylko szybkie chwycenie gałęzi, albo szorstkiego pnia drzewa, ocaliło go od śmiertelnego upadku.  
John poczuł, jak siwieją mu włosy, gdy na to patrzył.  
\- Czy on jest poważny?  
John patrzył na niedowierzającą inspektor, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na detektywa; akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak się potyka, stopy kopały dziko, zanim wyprostował się znowu.  
\- Kurde.- John szepnął.- Ta, on to na serio.  
Przesunął się w prawo, próbując oszacować właściwy kąt, pod jakim spadnie Sherlock, żeby tam pójść.  
\- No i?- krzyknął do niego, mając nadzieje, ze Sherlock szybko zdobędzie to, co chce i zejdzie. Będzie czuł się dużo lepiej, kiedy te drogo obute stopy będą znów na ziemi.  
\- Co?  
\- To było morderstwo- samobójstwo. Albo przypadkowe samobójstwo, bardzo stosowne. Oni nie zostali zamordowani i potem tutaj przeniesieni- można to wywnioskować po tym, w jaki sposób mają połamane kości i po ich różnych kontuzjach. Oni spadli z drzewa... po drodze na górę zobaczyłem ich krew, rozbryźniętą na gałęziach. Ale on był nieprzytomny, gdy spadał.  
John wymienił spojrzenie z inspektor Donaldson.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Ślady zadrapań na niektórych gałęziach, a ona nie miała kilku paznokci na palcach rąk. Jego natomiast były nadal nietknięte... zresztą nie tylko to, także kontuzja głowy. Uderzyła go czymś... ach, ku... uważaj!  
Johnowi podskoczyło serce, kiedy usłyszał nagły krzyk, z przerażenia, że jego współlokator spada z drzewa; spojrzał w górę, z wyciągniętymi ramionami- w czymś, co jak wiedział, było próżnym wysiłkiem, by go złapać... tylko po to, by zobaczyć, z konsternacja, jak z góry spada telefon komórkowy Sherlocka. Przedmiot błyszczał w słońcu, kiedy mknął przez liście i złowieszczo trzeszczał, gdy podskakiwał z gałęzi na gałąź. John spróbował go złapać, ale bezowocnie, jako, że telefon upadł na ziemie i zniknął w małej kupie liści, zanim był w stanie nawet zrobić krok do przodu. Szybko spojrzał w górę i sprawdził, czy Sherlock jest już wystarczająco blisko ziemi, by ewentualny wypadek go nie uszkodził, zanim zaczął szukać komórki w stercie liści. Wzdrygnął się, gdy wyczuł palcami potrzaskany ekran i wcisnął „power”. Zaskoczyło go, gdy ekranik się włączył. Obraz był jednak rozłupany i prosty czarno-niebieski ekranik został zamienił się w setki pikseli; i John westchnął, kiedy patykowaty detektyw konsultant wylądował ciężko obok niego, sięgając po swój telefon.  
\- Przepraszam, kolego, próbowałem go złapać, ale...  
Sherlock wziął telefon, obrócił w palcach, ze zmarszczonym z irytacji czołem.  
\- To nie twoja wina, John.- powiedział, i choć doktor wiedział, że to nie jego wina, to i tak czuł się, jakby został ukarany, ponieważ przez resztę dnia Sherlock był uszczypliwy i nadąsany nie do zniesienia.  
Tak bardzo, że w końcu John był zmuszony wyjść z mieszkania, ponieważ pozostając, ryzykował walniecie go w jego denerwująco urodziwą twarz.


	2. Zemsta

\- Gdzie on jest? Co z nim zrobiłeś?- Sherlock domagał się odpowiedzi, podnosząc stolik do kawy, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć pod spodem swój telefon przyklejony taśmą samoprzylepną. John obserwował go, jak przeszukuje mieszkanie, nadspodziewanie spokojny, jak na kogoś kto spędził większą część wolnego popołudnia robiąc porządek, który teraz Sherlock miał zamiar zniszczyć.  
A wszystko w poszukiwaniu zagubionego telefonu.  
\- Nie widziałem go.  
\- Musiałeś go widzieć!- detektyw stanowczo zaoponował, odrzucając na bok przewrócony stolik i przyciskając się do podłogi, by zajrzeć pod sofę.- Był tutaj kiedy wyszedłem wcześniej...  
\- Sherlock! Nie widziałem twojego cholernej telefonu! Jesteś pewny, że nie zostawiłeś go w kostnicy? Albo... albo... - John wzruszył ramionami bezsilnie.  
\- Nie wiem. Może jeden z twojej sieci bezdomnych go zabrał? Albo...  
\- Mój telefon nie został skradziony, John!  
Sherlock wyprostował się, z twarzą zaczerwienioną, z powodu pozycji i gniewu.  
\- I nie zostawiłem go nigdzie. John? Zapomnieć coś takiego?- wypchnął się w górę; podkradł się do Johna i zmrużył oczy w szparki. - Coś z nim zrobiłeś.  
\- Co?..  
\- To jest zemsta za to, co powiedziałem wczoraj o twoim blogu!- oskarżył go, z zaciśniętymi pięściami.- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki dziecinny...  
\- To nie ja jestem dziecinny... i chwila! To coś co powiedziałeś o moim blogu, było nieodpowiednie...  
\- Co? Masz na myśli to, że nazwałem cie zbyt chaotycznym, głupim, krótkowzrocznym i nie posiadającym żadnych ważnych danych, by napisać coś nadającego się do czytania? To było niewłaściwe? To do tego komentarza nawiązujesz?  
John zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł jak szczęka mu strzela.  
\- Interpretuje twoje milczenie jako zgodę.- Sherlock złośliwie popędził.  
\- Wiesz co?.. ta, i...  
\- A więc przyznajesz się, że ukryłeś mój telefon.- powiedział detektyw tryumfalnie, odwracając się do teraz naprawdę wkurzonego Johna Watsona, by rozrzucić poduszki z jego fotela na lewo i prawo.  
\- Sherlock! Nie schowałem ci nic!- wrzasnął John, u krańca swej cierpliwości wobec przerośniętym dziecka, z którym żył. Tamten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bo zaczął otwierać i zatrzaskiwać szuflady z głośnym, ogłuszającym trzaskiem. Kiedy jednak przewrócił biurko, John miał dosyć.  
-Oi!- odepchnął go od biurka. Tamten odwrócił się do niego, warknął, przypominając Johnowi wściekłego doga arlekina... i następne co sobie uświadomił, to to, że obaj zaczęli walczyć, dziecinnie wrzeszcząc na siebie nawzajem i uderzając się w twarze, kopiąc w każdą odsłoniętą część ciała, jaka mogli sięgnąć.  
Kiedy się rozdzielili, obaj dyszeli, John miał przeciętą wargę, a Sherlock uciskał sobie nos by powstrzymać wypływ krwi (nie został walnięty, tylko sam się uderzył w kolano Johna, kiedy próbował ustawić się w jak najlepszej pozycji do uderzenia go w twarz). Obaj, zmęczeni, ogłosili rozjem. John ich opatrzył, a potem Sherlock, żeby załagodzić sytuację, wykazał wysiłek, by przeprosić bez użycia słów, przy herbacie.  
Nigdy nie odnaleźli tego telefonu, mimo wielu irytujących godzin szukania i dzwonienia i dzwonienia; aż bateria w telefonie Johna się wyczerpała i detektyw w końcu uznał się za pokonanego, po dniach bezowocnych poszukiwań, ale nadal narzekał z urazą i lekko podejrzewał Johna. W końcu kupił nowy telefon.

***

Kiedy taksówkarz na końcu zmiany znalazł Blackberry na swoim tylnym siedzeniu, jego pierwszą myślą było zrobić dobry uczynek i zwrócić go. Komórka wyglądała na drogą- gładka i błyszcząca, bez zadrapań. Ktoś ewidentnie zapłacił za nią dużo pieniędzy i będzie chciał ją desperacko odzyskać. A później przypomniał sobie, który pasażer jej używał; ten z lokami i ponurym wyrazem twarzy, cały pokryty obrzydliwie śmierdzącą cieczą, który powiedział mu, że jest najgorszym taksiarzem, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał nieszczęście jechać- a był kiedyś wożony przez seryjnego zabójcę. Nie dostał napiwku, a musiał wielokrotnie zmieniać kierunek jazdy.  
Czuł mściwa satysfakcje, kiedy rozjechał ją swoja taksówka; plastik wspaniale trzasnął pod kołami auta.


	3. Zazdrość

Bing!  
Sherlock otwarł z irytacji oczy i zerknął na Johna. Zmrużył powieki, kiedy twarz przyjaciela, trzymającego swój telefon, rozświetlił rozanielony uśmiech, gdy przejeżdżał palcami po jej ekranie, by przeczytać SMSy od nowej dziewczyny.  
Nieświadomy rosnącej frustracji Sherlocka, John spąsowiał lekko i zagryzł usta, by powstrzymać szelmowski uśmiech. Przekręcił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu wpadł na pomysł. John podebatował ze sobą, zastanawiając się czy to było właściwe. Nie całkiem. Właściwie, to było raczej perwersyjne. Ze smakiem. Przeskanował jej poprzednie SMSy i zdecydował, że nic, co napisała, nie mogło być traktowane jako „właściwe”- i naprawdę, jeśli nie chciała, by odpowiadać w ten sposób, to nie powinna była wcześniej mówić o jego dżinsach i tym jak dobrze pasują. Śmiejąc się pod nosem, zaczął dziobać w klawiaturę pisząc niegrzecznego SMSa.  
Po drugiej stronie pokoju, oczy Sherlocka, rozpartego nieprzystojnie na sofie, zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej, odczytując oczywiste oznaki podniecenia, jakie wykazywał lekarz.  
A więc nowa dziewczyna SMSuje do niego. Imię nie ważne. Nie ma zamiaru tracić czasu na zapamiętywanie jej imienia i tego, co robiła w życiu, ponieważ wątpił, żeby ta relacja potrwała dłużej, niż pozostałe cztery, które John miał do tej pory. Jak na pozornie dobrze wychowanego mężczyznę, John był najwyraźniej legendarnej wielkości rozpustnikiem.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło. Nie potrafił tego wydedukować.  
Bing!  
John zachichotał i natychmiast zaczął pisać odpowiedź. Sherlock pamiętał, ze spotkał te kobietę parę dni temu, całkowicie przypadkowo. Wpadł na nią, gdy oni oboje wychodzili z mieszkania i było oczywiste, ze John chciał uniknąć dokładnie TEJ sytuacji. Próbował ją wyprowadzić, uśmiechając się i kiwając głową Sherlockowi, wyjaśniając, że zrobił rezerwacje, że się spóźnią itd. sherlock uznał to za niewybaczalnie niegrzeczne. Toteż przedstawił się dziewczynie, uśmiechnął uroczo i dała mu się nabrać.  
John nie był pod wrażeniem. Wysyłał detektywowi znaczące spojrzenia, podczas gdy rozmawiali, ale Sherlock myślał, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, zachowuje się bardzo dobrze. Nawet powstrzymał się od dedukowania tej kobiety. Przy niej.  
Ale uświadomił Johnowi, czego się o niej dowiedział, od razu, jak tylko jego współlokator wrócił ze swojej randki. John zaprotestował, nie chcąc słuchać, ale Sherlock wiedział, że i tak to zrobi- nawet jeśli wetknął palce do uszu. John czasem był taki dziecinny. A jeśli John nadal chciał randkować z nią po tym, co mu detektyw opowiedział o jej niezdrowej obsesji kotami, jej rzuceniu studiów, o sznureczku prac, w których nie potrafiła się utrzymać z powodu ogólnego lenistwa, o upodobaniu do cygańskich spódnic, o bracie w wiezieniu i jej zboczonych praktykach seksualnych w weekendy- z udziałem skóry, łopatek i klamer... to cóż- to była już sprawa Johna.  
Sherlock wyświadczył mu „przyjacielska przysługę” - i powiedział mu o tym wszystkim. Sherlock nadal kontynuował obserwacje, podczas gdy John, uśmiechając się, skończył pisanie swej odpowiedzi na komórce, z językiem między zębami i szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. Widok ten sprawił, że coś w brzuchu Sherlocka się zacisnęło. Przypominał sobie, że to obrzydzenie i przewrócił oczami, zanim je zamknął, poprawiając ręce pod podbródkiem i próbując wrócić do wątku o którym myślał, zanim mu tak niegrzecznie... Bing!  
Znów otwarł oczy i westchnął, długo i ze zmęczeniem:  
\- Co?  
John spytał bezmyślnie jak czytał SMSa.  
\- Musisz robić to tutaj?  
John nie popatrzył znad komórki.  
\- Tego.  
\- Co? Wysyłać SMSy? - spytał, ze zdziwieniem, w końcu patrząc na przyjaciela. Sherlock odwzajemnił spojrzenie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Wiesz, może nie jesteś tego świadomy ale mieszkamy tu i chce SMSowac we własnym, cholera jasna, salonie.  
\- Próbuje myśleć, a to mnie irytuje, jak widzę, że zachowujesz się jak dojrzewający nastolatek. Idź robić to gdzie indziej.- Sherlock warknął z rozdrażnieniem, czując jak jego policzki czerwienieją z gniewu.  
John otwarł szerzej oczy i zacisnął szczękę, a potem spojrzał na detektywa, milcząc. Och, więc był zły? To dobrze. Sherlock też był zły i w dodatku nie tak łatwy do nastraszenia. Odpowiedział Johnowi spojrzeniem na spojrzenie, z władczą i wypraną z emocji twarzą, wyzywając go, by odwrócił spojrzenie pierwszy...  
Bing!  
John przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, przesuwając palcem po komórce i Sherlock obrócił się do niego plecami. Zanurzył twarz w poduszkach i zamknął oczy. Tym razem John zachichotał bardzo niegrzecznie i nie trzeba było geniusza, by wydedukować, ze jego dziewczyna ( ta z obsesja na punkcie kotów, seksualna dewiantka), była bardzo bardzo niesforna. Wargi Sherlock zacisnęły się, gdy usłyszał szybkie pik-pik-pik, kiedy John pisał odpowiedź. Zastanawia się, co John pisał. Coś równie przebiegłego jak obrzydliwego, najprawdopodobniej. Sherlock zacisnął pięści na poduszce mocno. Bing!  
Dźwięk krztuszenia się Johna, kiedy zasapał, zabrzmiał głośno w cichym mieszkaniu. Sherlock odmówił otwarcia oczu, odwrócił się. Już nie myślał o śledztwie. Nawet nie próbował. Nie mógł się skoncentrować. Nie wtedy... Bing! Kiedy usłyszał stłumiony skowyt Johna, gwałtownie sięgnął granic swej cierpliwości. Powstał z sofy. Nie patrzył na współlokatora wyrywając mu telefon z rąk.  
\- Hej! Co robisz!?  
Sherlock spojrzał na ekranik, łapiąc błysk wypełniających go białych piersi. Krawędzie jego pola widzenia poczerwieniały. Ignorując wykrzyczane protesty i desperackie próby odzyskania telefonu, Sherlock obrócił się i rzucił komórkę przez otwarte okno salonu.  
\- Sherlock?!- John rzucił się do okna i wychylił, patrząc w dól, gdzie potrzaskane szczątki jego komórki leżały na chodniku. -Niech to diabli, co z tobą jest nie tak?  
\- Nie mogłem się skoncentrować.- odparł detektyw, prostując swój szlafrok, zanim wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając za sobą złowieszczą cisze.


	4. Dźgnięcie nożem

Deszcz chlustał ścianami wody, którymi targał wiatr; lodowate krople znajdywały sobie drogę pod kołnierz Johna i do środka jego butów. Zostawiając posiadacza tychże zmarzniętym. Trzęsącym się. Szczękającym zębami. John myślał, ze już nigdy nie będzie mu ciepło. Miewał takie myśli przedtem, ale tym razem był o tym przekonany. Płaszcz, koszula, podkoszulek, dżinsy miał przemoczone do suchej nitki lodowatym deszczem, który – sądząc po temperaturze, poniżej zamarzania- powinien być śniegiem. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby był śniegiem. Pomyślał, że jakoś lepiej by go tolerował. Przynajmniej byłby wtedy nie tak... mokry. Zimno. Jego usta, nos i policzki były zaczerwienione i zdrętwiałe, palce zaklinowane w wilgotne kieszenie płaszcza, aż kuły z bólu. Co nie było dobre. Wiedział, że to zły znak. Ale Sherlock nadal nie złapał mordercy, którego szukali- co było gorsze, niż Johna powolne odmrażanie kończyn. I to właśnie było przyczyna tego, że on i John nadal pozostawali na zewnątrz, w tej zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi ciemnej alejce, czekając aż pojawi się ich podejrzany. Szansa na to była marna- pomyślał John, wiercąc się w ciemnościach pociągając nosem, z którego ciekło, a on nie miał chusteczek. Kto do diabła oprócz niego i Sherlocka- którego zdrowie psychiczne było kwestionowane co dnia- byłby na zewnątrz dziś w nocy? Kto? Nikt. Nie zobaczyli nikogo przez dwie godziny- nawet przypadkowego przechodnia- i John był gotów odwołać to i wrócić na Baker Street, ale detektyw nie był gotowy. Był przekonany, ze ta noc, była tą nocą, w której ich człowiek się pokaże i John, przeklinając i przestępując z nogi na nogę, pozostawał na miejscu. Choćby po to, by zapewnić przyjacielowi wsparcie, gdy go będzie potrzebował. Bo to był jedyny powód, że John został. Z pewnością nie został z powodu towarzystwa, bo on i Sherlock nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Albo inaczej, John nie rozmawiał z nim, odkąd Sherlock wyrzucił mu komórkę przez okno tydzień temu, odmówił za to przeprosin i nawet nie zaoferował odkupienia nowego. Sherlock wydał się myśleć, że John w jakiś sposób zasłużył na zniszczenie swojej komórki. Powiedział tak następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu. Więc John odsunął Sherlocka. Nie za bardzo efektywnie: detektyw zauważył to dopiero po trzech dniach jego „kary”. Potem parsknął i mówił dalej, najwyraźniej nie potrzebując wkładu Johna, by z nim rozmawiać. Toteż John wyszedł z pokoju, odmawiając przyjacielowi nawet swojej milczącej obecności, ale nadal słyszał, jak Sherlock mówi do niego na dole, przez cały czas. To było wkurzające. A wściekłość Johna była nadal żywa i odnawiana za każdym razem, gdy sięgał po swą nowa komórkę. To był najtańszy model w sklepie, jedyny, na który było go stać- i był okropny do SMSowania. Albo robienia zdjęć. Albo ogólnie wykonywania połączeń. Zasięg też był gówniany, ale... to było wszystko, co mógł mieć; aż do następnego razu, gdy Harry zdecyduje, że chce kupić nowy telefon. To była dołująca myśl. John przywykł do tych dzwonków i dźwięków na starym telefonie i życie bez nich było uczącym doświadczeniem. Czuł się jak rozbitek wyrzucony na brzeg bezludnej wyspy, bez żadnego kontaktu ze światem na zewnątrz. Co było raczej komiczne. Dawał sobie rade bez komórki z e-mailem i GPSem w Afganistanie i przed tym jak wstąpił do wojska. Mógł znowu sobie dać radę... ale nadal tęsknił za tym. Westchnął, oparł się o mur alejki, który był ciepły dla jego zamarzającej skóry. Boże, co by dał za kubek herbaty, para podnosząca się i ogrzewająca mu twarz, przytulny fotel przy kominku, owinąłby się w koce i podrzemał...  
\- John!  
Na ten okrzyk John zawirował dookoła, natychmiast zaalarmowany, oczy skanujące ciemność w poszukiwaniu tego, co zaniepokoiło detektywa. Zobaczył, że kształt na końcu alejki się poruszył, ciemna obecność, którą jego oczy ledwo odróżniały od innych cieni... ale tak szybko jak go zobaczył, John pobiegł za nim, wierząc, że Sherlock zobaczył coś, czego on nie widział.  
\- Oi! Stop!- krzyknął do tego mężczyzny- podejrzanego, jak zrozumiał, kiedy podbiegł bliżej. John miał czas, żeby poczuć szczere zaskoczenie, kiedy tamten zrobił jak mu polecono i naprawdę się zatrzymał, obrócił... zanim zobaczył błysk światła odbity od ostrza w rękach podejrzanego. Czas wydawał się zwalniać. Sekundy ledwo się wlokły, w niemożliwie powolnym tempie. Wydawało się jakby miał cały czas tego świata, by odpowiedzieć atakiem. To był absurdalna myśl. John się pośliznął, zatrzymując, jego stopy przesunęły się na przesiąkniętej deszczem chodniku... Podejrzany- zdesperowany i zagnany do kąta, skoczył, a Sherlock krzyknął. John gorączkowo się wycofywał. Czerwona, gorąca agonia rozdarła mu pierś. Krzyknął, potknął się o własne stopy i upadł na chodnik na bok. Mocno. Ten ruch wstrząsał nim, bok przeszył mu ból i ochronna, cicha bańka czasu, w której był, trzasnęła.  
Wszystko ruszyło z powrotem, zogniskowało się z zadziwiająca wyraźnością, na przyspieszonym przewijaniu do przodu. Pierwsza rzeczą, która stał się świadomy, były zbliżające się kroki i John ustawiał się już, by odeprzeć atak, gdy Sherlock upał przy nim, z twarzą blada w marnym świetle latarki; z oczami zbyt szeroko otwartymi i jasnymi w ciemnościach. Wyglądał, jak coś z krainy wróżek, z innego świata, w czarodziejski sposób, który sprawiał, ze John niemal odskoczył, nie rozpoznając go.  
\- John.  
Palce dotknęły jego boku i John zasyczał z bólu, który wysłał liźnięcia ognia wzdłuż jego piersi.  
\- Dźgnął cie.- głos Sherlocka trzasł się. Palce opuściły ranę Jona pokryte krwią. Obaj patrzyli w szoku, na trzęsące się, zakrwawione palce, zanim Sherlock wyrwał się z zaskoczenia. Jedna ręką sięgnął po komórkę, wybrał numer Lestrade'a a druga zaaplikował nacisk na ranę Johna. To bolało. Cóż, oczywiście, że to bolało i John próbował nie jęczeć, ani protestować za bardzo. To było konieczne. Wiedział, że traci krew. Jak dużo- tego nie wiedział... nie mógł powiedzieć, w ciemnościach alejki, ale wydawało się jakby było całkiem sporo. Albo może to była wilgoć deszczu. Był przemoknięty już wcześniej... wylądował w kałuży? Zaczynał się czuć słaby. Wszystko się kręciło. Twarz Sherlocka podwoiła się i potroiła, zanim wróciła do normy.  
\- John. Ratownicy są w drodze.  
\- OK.- John powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując być spokojny, mimo błysków czerni na peryferiach pola widzenia, dzięki którym wiedział, ze niedługo zemdleje. Zacisnął zęby, walcząc z rosnącą panika, którą czułby każdy ranny i potencjalnie wykrwawiającym się na chodnik.  
\- Nie zamykaj oczu.- Sherlock rozkazał, domieszka paniki w jego głowie sprawiła, że otwarł oczy i zagapił się na niego. Patrzył zmartwiony, z czołem pomarszczonym i trzęsącymi się ustami.  
\- Będę w porządku.- powiedział John krótko, nie mając w sobie siły, by pocieszyć Sherlocka ponieważ jego bok pulsował bólem.  
Zaskomlał i zagryzł usta. O Jezu... minuty wydłużały się, mijały boleśnie powoli. Sherlock nadstawiał uszy, wysilając się, by usłyszeć odległe zawodzenie karetki. Wibrował z napięcia. John próbował nie zemdleć. Czuł, że traci więcej krwi, niż myślał.  
\- Musisz...przycisnąć mocniej... zaaplikować więcej nacisku.- poinstruował John, bełkotliwie, z językiem ciężkim w ustach.  
Sherlock próbował przekląć, pogrzebał w marynarce, żeby wyciągnąć jakąś twardą bryłę, która mu przeszkadzała, przeciwdziałając mocniejszemu uciskowi. Kiedy w uszach Johna przestało dzwonić od napadu świeżego bólu, który spowodował ten ruch, zdołał zrozumieć, co Sherlock próbował mu powiedzieć.  
-...komórka odbiła nóż. Przyjęła impet ataku. Nóż tylko musnął twój bok. To nie było niebezpieczne dźgnięcie...- brzmiał, jakby czuł ulgę. John poczuł, że nie ma powodu czuć ulgi. \- Jest zniszczona?- zapytał, nie rozpoznając dźwięku własnego głosu.  
\- Co?  
\- Moja komórka. -powtórzył John. To było ważne. -Jest zniszczona?  
\- Tak. Ekran potrzaskany i plastik wyżłobiony...  
\- Chryste.- westchnął John. -Jezu kurewsko kurewska kurwa.  
\- Nie ma jeszcze potrzeby wzywania bóstw, John. Jestem pewny, ze może być naprawiony...  
\- Nie stać mnie na następny, Sherlock.  
\- Kupie ci nowy.- obiecał detektyw. - Przepraszam... przepraszam, ze zniszczyłem ci poprzedni. Widzisz? John, przepraszam. Tylko nie zamykaj oczu.  
Klepnął go w twarz w wysiłku, by utrzymać go przytomnym, jego głos podniósł się w panice, kiedy John odpowiadał powoli.  
\- John! Obiecuje, kupie ci nowa komórkę. Popełniłem błąd wyrzucając poprzednia... John! Nie zasypiaj... nie zamykaj... John!- klepnął go znowu. Tym razem nie było odpowiedzi. Serce zamarło mu w piersi, przycisnął mocniej ranę i sprawdził bicie serca.  
Prawie zemdlał z ulgi, gdy je znalazł i przysiągł, że kupi Johnowi najlepszą, najbardziej krzykliwą komórkę, jaką można dostać za pieniądze, jak tylko się dowie, że jego przyjaciel będzie bezpieczny.


	5. Kradzież

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na razie to ostatni rozdział tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, ze autor/ka wróci jeszcze do niego i napisze więcej, a ja wtedy chętnie to przetłumaczę.

rozdział 5: Kradzież

\- Eeeeeeee! Skrzek!  
Sherlock podskoczył z powodu irytującego dźwięku dochodzącego z salonu i powoli podniósł głowę znad mikroskopu. Zamknął oczy i wciągnął głęboki... głęboki... głęboki wdech i wypuścił powietrze, próbując załagodzić irytacje, która wzbierała mu w klatce piersiowej i trzęsła kończynami, oraz poskromić pragnienie wpadnięcia do salonu, wydarcia ubliżającego telefonu z palców Johna i wywalenia go przez okno. Niestety- było kilka rzeczy nie tak z tym pomysłem, nie ważne jak kuszący się wydawał. Pierwszy- i najważniejszy to to, że John by się wkurzył. Podczas, gdy większość czasu Sherlock nie przejmował się tym, czy John jest w złym humorze, to w tym przypadku myślał o tym, ze John nie powinien się wściekać, gdy nadal zdrowieje z rany zadanej nożem. Przeszkoda w procesie zdrowienia i takie tam. Potrzeba było 12 szwów, by zamknąć jego ranę w boku, a lekarz surowo zalecił, że pacjent „musi się odprężyć” i „ruszać się tak mało, jak to możliwe”, by ułatwić leczenie i zapobiegać puszczeniu szwów. I dlatego przez kilka ostatnich dni John koczował na sofie, grając w bezmózgie gry na nowej komórce i oglądając dziecinną telewizje. Wszelkie te aktywności były traktowane jako „nie robienie niczego”. Puchniecie z wściekłości i wrzeszczenie na Sherlocka byłoby traktowane jako „robienie czegoś”- tego Sherlock był pewien. Drugi problem z wyrzuceniem coraz bardziej irytującej komórki Johna przez okno było to, że Sherlock sam mu ją kupił. Od razu, jak tylko lekarze na pogotowiu zadeklarowali, że John Watson wydobrzeje całkiem z tego improwizowanego dziabnięcia nożem, Sherlock poszedł prosto do sklepu, kupić najlepszy, najbardziej krzykliwy, najwyżej oceniany w rankingach telefon, jaki mógł znaleźć.  
Spojrzenie Johna, kiedy Sherlock dawał mu ten ostatni krzyk mody w technologi telefonicznej, sprawiło, że coś ciepłego i niewyraźnego za mostkiem Sherlocka, zamruczało z ukontentowania. Założył, że to opóźniona reakcja na dźgnięcie Johna, jakiś spadek adrenaliny- i bezlitośnie odepchnął to na bok. I teraz, po całych tych kłopotach, po uczynieniu Johna takim szczęśliwym, niszczenie mu kolejnej komórki wydawało się daremnym. Nawet, jeśli była ona niewyobrażalnie drażniąca.  
\- Eeeeeee! Skrzek.  
\- A niech to szlag trafi!  
\- Ptaki znów wygrały?- spytał detektyw, obracając się na fotelu, podnosząc brwi na widok mrocznego grymasu Johna; jego cała uwaga utkwiona na telefonie.  
\- To nie ptaki, Sherlock. Walczę ze świniami.- wymruczał nieuważnie, przeglądając ekran; grymas gniewu pogłębił się, kiedy usłyszeli kolejny skrzek.  
Sherlock wciągnął ponownie głęboki oddech. Pamiętał, co pani Hudson powiedziała mu o byciu miłym i przykleił do twarzy zbolały uśmiech.  
\- Czy mógłbyś grać w cichsza grę?- spytał, jego głos został starannie zmieniony, by brzmieć na cierpliwy, miły i wyrozumiały.  
\- Mmm...- tyle z tego. Sherlock wciągnął kolejny raz powietrze, a uśmiech opadł mu z twarzy.  
\- Wiem, że twój telefon ma słuchawki, John. Były w pudełku... może mógłbyś ich używać?  
\- Załadowałeś już Słówka*?- John zerknął znad telefonu z podniesionymi brwiami. Sherlock przypomniał sobie o twarzy Johna, zarumienionej i zadowolonej, ugłaskanej nową komórką i powstrzymał się. Było blisko.  
\- Nie.- John warknął, zwracając uwagę na komórkę, na wesolutką, straszną muzyczkę z głośników.  
\- Boisz się, że cie pokonam?  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu nie mam czasu do marnowania na bezużyteczne gry.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami i wstał od stołu. \- Mam nadzieje, że dowód na moja inteligencje nie zależy od czegoś tak efemerycznego, jak gra na komórkę, John.  
Sherlock zajął się więc tym sam i znalazł słuchawki do telefonu Johna pod jego fotelem, pokryte kurzem. Bezceremonialnie rzucił nimi do współlokatora, z może większą siłą, niż była konieczna. John chrząknął, kiedy cienkie kabelki smagnęły go w szyje i spojrzał na detektywa oburzony, co było marnowaniem energii, bo Sherlock był już w drodze do kuchni, licząc, że wykona trochę pracy w relatywnym spokoju.  
\- Dupek.- wymruczał doktor, zanim odrzucił słuchawki i podkręcił głośność na telefonie, cichutka muzyczka zabolała go w uszy. Zrobił to tylko po to, by zirytować Sherlocka.

Kiedy 10 minut później zadzwonił Lestrade ze śledztwem, detektyw huśtał nowym telefonem za oknem, grożąc, że go wypuści z rąk, podczas gdy John krzyczał na niego i rzucał poduszkami ze swego siedzenia na sofie. Nie trzeba mówić, że obaj byli zadowoleni z zawieszenia broni.  
\- Zabójczyni kleptomaniaczka, która lubi grac na skrzypcach i robić dioramy z użyciem części ciała swoich ofiar i rzeczy, które ukradła. To... dziwne.- John się zastanawiał, patrząc jak Lestrade przesłuchuje kobietę.  
Złapanie jej zajęło im 12 godzin. Było sporo dowodów: same krwawe dioramy, które znaleźli w jej mieszkaniu były najbardziej obciążające. Nawet jeśli nie znajda niektórych ciał jej ofiar, znalezienie dioramy zrobionej z kawałków kości, języka, wątroby, które pasowały do jednej z ofiar, wszystkie ułożone w kształty egzotycznych ptaków, dawało... wyrok skazujących. John miał przeczucie, że będzie miał makabryczne koszmary o tych dioramach przez długi czas. Niektóre z nich były wyraźnie makabryczne i obrzydliwe. Zwłaszcza ta z tancerzem baletu zrobiona z wnętrzności i najwyższej jakości jedwabnych chust. Miał tylko nadzieje, ze Sherlock nie uprze się, żeby zacząć robić takie samemu. John musiałby mu stanowczo zabronić.  
\- Niechlujne. Znalezienie jej nie powinno zająć zbyt dużo czasu.  
Sherlock był nadal zły, że John nalegał na pójście z nim na śledztwo. Niemal fizycznie go powstrzymywał, tylko po to, by się poddać, kiedy John postraszył go uderzeniem w głowę. Sherlock wysyczał, że to będzie jego wina, jeśli coś mu się stanie i że mu nie pomoże znowu.  
\- Jeśli ci szwy puszczą, nie zabiorę cie na pogotowie.- postraszył go. Odpowiedź Johna nie mogłaby zostać powtórzona w grzecznej konwersacji. Sherlock nadal mu jednak matkował przez następne 12 godzin.  
John był gotów wydrzeć sobie włosy z głowy przez takie obsesyjne, niechciane traktowanie. Miał tylko szwy. Był cholernym lekarzem i znał swoje własne przeklęte granice i wiedział jak ułatwiać i przyspieszać zdrowienie. Chodzenie dookoła Sherlocka i słuchanie jego genialnych dedukcji go nie zabije. Jednak bok trochę go kuł. W końcu byli na śledztwie od wielu godzin bez odpoczynku i John próbował nie krzywic się, kiedy ostrożnie opuścił się na krzesło, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock będzie zbyt zajęty przesłuchiwaniem i nie zauważy. Nie miał takiego szczęścia.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś został w domu.- wymruczał Sherlock , jego spojrzenie prześliznęło się po Johnie i znajdując oznaki bólu. Mała zmarszczka pojawiła się między brwiami, pewny znak zmartwienia.  
\- Ta. Wszystko ze mną OK.  
\- John...  
\- Wszystko jest OK.- John warknął, jego gniew przycichł, kiedy się wykrzywił, bo szwy ciągnęły troszeczkę. Sherlock wydał z siebie niecierpliwy odgłos, grzebiąc w kieszeni swego Belstaffa.  
\- Wracasz do domu.  
\- Och, naprawdę?- John przekrzywił głowę. Chciał zobaczyć, jak detektyw go zmusza.  
\- Wzywam ci taksówkę i wracasz...- Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, poklepując płaszcz, przeszukując tez kieszenie spodni.  
\- Masz moja komórkę?  
John skrzyżował ręce i się nabzdyczył.  
\- John. Wziąłeś moja komórkę?  
John wydał usta i odmówił odpowiedzi.  
Sherlock odwrócił się od niego, wydmuchał powietrze ze złością... i jego oczy wylądowały na podejrzanej w pokoju przesłuchań. Tej samej podejrzanej, która chwile przed aresztowaniem, była wstanie ukraść notes Lestradowi, klucze Donovan (dzięki Bogu- nie do kajdanek) i inne rzeczy, które zwinęła, kiedy była przeprowadzana przez Scotland Yard do pokoju przesłuchań. Uśmiechała się zalotnie do Lestrade, nie przejmując się zarzutom przeciwko niej i Sherlock widział, jak trzepotała rzęsami i próbowała flirtować ze zirytowanym DI. Ostrożnie sięgnął do kieszeni jej sukienki i wyciągnął mała fotografie w ramce, ewidentnie zabrana z czyjegoś biurka. Skuli jej ręce z przodu, co ułatwiło jej kradzież. Sherlock wyraźnie przypomniał sobie, jak na niego wpadła, kiedy wyprowadzali ja z miejsca zbrodni.  
\- Cholera.  
\- Daj mi moją komórkę.- Sherlock zażądał chłodno, wyciągając rękę w rękawiczce do pani Price. Lestrade kazał mu poczekać, aż przewieźli ją z pokoju przesłuchań do prywatnej celi, zanim mógł ja poprosić o telefon. Mówił coś do dowodach i Sherlocku zagrażającym śledztwu i integralności przesłuchania. Sherlock czekał... co zabrało godziny. Był wzburzony. Odzyska swój telefon, wezwie taksówkę Johnowi i weźmie go do domu. John powinien być w łóżku od dawna. Nie powinien w ogóle wychodzić, nie w jego stanie. Sherlock już od jakiegoś czasu próbował opracować sposób, na zmuszenie przyjaciela, by mu pozwolił obejrzeć szwy, żeby się upewnić, że są OK. Jak na lekarza, John był zaskakująco nieśmiały, co do pokazywania ciała zatroskanym oczom Sherlocka. Może potem, jak John pójdzie spać, detektyw wkradnie się i podniesie kołdrę tak... trochę... delikatnie.  
\- Czemu nie weźmiesz jej sam, przystojniaku?- pani Price uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, nie kłopocząc się zaprzeczaniem, że ukradła telefon, mrużąc oczy w złośliwe szparki.  
Sherlock milczał dalej i wyciągnął bardziej rękę, niecierpliwie ją ponaglając. Pani Price przeniosła spojrzenie z Shelocka do Lestrada i na Johna, który stał w progu, zanim uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i sięgnęła pod spódnicę skutymi rękami. John zrozumiał, co ma zamiar zrobić sekundy wcześniej, niż to zrobiła- sięgnęła pod majtki, bez odrobiny wstydu, czy godności- i odwrócił głowę, dając jej trochę prywatności, rumieniąc się. Sherlock miał kamienna twarz, jedyny znak, że był zaskoczony, to leciutkie drżenie rzęs, zanim poskromił szok, zdołał się gapiąc beznamiętnie, jak pani Price wyławia komórkę z pomiędzy nóg. Podała mu ją, ekran błyszczał w surowym świetle górnych lamp, a psotny uśmiech wpełzł jej na usta.  
\- Pański telefon panie Holmes.  
John myślał przez chwile, że on ją weźmie – był gotów skoczyć i go zatrzymać- zanim detektyw konsultant obrócił się bez słowa, jego płaszcz wydął się za nim kiedy zaczął iść korytarzem bez oglądania się wstecz.  
\- Um... OK. Ja już....- John zamilkł, rozumiejąc, że Lestrade go nawet nie słyszy. Pani Price nadal uśmiechała się zwycięsko, trzymając wyciągając telefon najpierw do Johna, a potem do Lestrada, podniosła brwi.  
\- Co z nim? Coś zrobiłam? Nie chce swojej komórki?  
John potrząsnął głowa, czując jak gorący rumieniec wpełza mu na szyje i wyszedł tak szybko jak szwy mu pozwalały, zostawiając Lestradowi zajęcie się panią Price .

 

 

 

*- gra na komórkę, podobna do scrabble


End file.
